Plasma cutting involves the use of a high current plasma jet which generates a large amount of heat during a cutting process when cutting through workpieces of, for example, a steel plate or a steel I-beam. The plasma cutting torch is cooled during the cutting process to prevent components of the plasma cutting torch from melting down. The use of plasma cutting systems in various industries has grown over time and, as a result, there is an increasing need to be able to make cuts along portions of workpieces that are difficult to access with present day concentrically configured plasma cutting torches while maintaining adequate cooling of the torch.